An New Hero In Story
by Kremant
Summary: What will happen if someone from this world go to the Pokemon World? This is a story for Mario, a boy from Earth who for a mysterius reason was taken to a place that was not expected to be. What is going to do after that? Leave reviews for the story please.
1. An New Life An New Start

The 2013 was one day away for 2014 take its place. All Greece was ready to welcome the new year in few hours.

The story take place somewhere in Athens where an unexpected event was about to begin.

But first lets introduce you the main character of this story: his name is Marios-Age 19-Height 1.98-Weight 107-IQ 105.

All start somewhere in athens, in his house to be more precise.

Mother: MARIE!

My Mom was call me, so i go to sitting room to see what she wanted.

Marios: Yes Mom?

The Mom was in kitchen and she was prepares the foods for the new year.

Mother: Can you do me a favor, i forgot to take some refreshments and drinks, can you go to get some please?

The Mom was known that she forget some things when she work to much.

Marios: Ok, tell what in the list.

After she tell me what she wanted before i go she tell me to do the work fast because only one hour left before begin 2014.

And so i go to super market, after i find the drinks i was ready to go, but there was a problem, the line of people was too long and i had only few minutes before come 2014!

After i went out from market i run so to be able to be there on time.

But before i get there someone shoot me, and the bullet pierced my heart!

And after this i fell in the ground, it was like i lost all my energy even to stand!

And in the end as i look in the sky my vision was going dark little by little, and then the only i was able to see was darkness.

Few seconds after, inside in this dark an light has appeared, i was thinking that this was the light that everyone they see when they are near to death.

The only i was able to do was to go see what is that exactly, with every step i do i was more close to the light, when i finaly i was close enough to touch it the light become so strong that i was able to see only its white light, what was about to happen and what is this?


	2. S1-Episode 1-Travel To The New World

The light its too strong, i cover my eyes for that reason, and after a few seconds the light retreated enough so i was able to open my eyes.

When that happen to my surprise i found myself in a forest, and so i tell to myself:

Marios: Where am I?

?: You're close to Littleroot Town.

Marios: What the...

I look behind me and i see an energy like orb there, it was like mixing light and dark as i see it and it was big as a basketball ball.

Marios: What are you and what is this place, and i have not die back there?

?: For now i cannot tell you what am I, but i can tell you that you're in a forest close to Littleroot Town in Hoenn, and yes you have die back there.

What it say now?

Marios: Ok now im really confused!

?: I will explain, you had wish to go to a place where you will become something more than the usual a place where you will be happy be there, and to achieve that you had to die so your soul come to the next line of life, so here you are welcome to pokemon world.

This must be a dream, i mean its not possible to-

?: Of course is possible!

What the...

?: Yes i can hear you even in your mind, and i can tell you that all you see are real, if it was a dream it will be only few seconds, but as you see you're here for 3 minutes.

It is right, but to be sure...

I hit the ground with a punch.

Marios:Ouch

?: See?

I was sure now all this is real.

Marios:Are you serius, and why me.

?: I have see something in you, something special, you're different from other people, and i had to see your true power within you to see if am i right, so i will test you in this world!

Marios: What test?

?: The test start with your adventure.

Marios: My adventure?

?: That right, i will see what choices you will take in your course and i will make a conclusion in the end.

Marios: And my family?

?: Humans always die in the end, they will surpass your death in the end, so dont be afraid.

After hear that i was relieved, but for some reason i was feel strange.

?: What the matter kid?

Marios: First im 19, and second i feel like i lost some weight suddenly.

?: You was not listen when i told you that you are in a new body?

Marios: New body?

?: Yes, to be in this world i had to create a new body, your new body, and your skin is now clear with no signs of pimples.

Marios: Good to know but now what?

?: Easy.

After say that it threw a beam of light that hit the ground, and there from nowhere a bag has appear.

Marios: You're kidding right?

?:What, you think only you humans can make bags?

It has right i think.

?: Now if you open the bag you will see: clothes, foods, maps and the necessary items of course.

When it say that i look myself, and i see that i was wear a green and white clothes similar to what Ash wear.

Marios: Why i look like Ash in green, tell me that my face is similar to what i had on Earth!

?: Dont be afraid your face is a clear version of your former self like your body of course.

I was ready to ask one more question but.

?: We dont have time for more questions you must begin at last!

Marios: Where?

?: If you follow that road you will be in lab of professor Birch, there you will take the pokedex, the pokeballs and of course one of the starters, the professor know that you're coming.

I look at it while it saying all this.

?: Dont just stand there and look at me, its time to make your destiny, go out there and make us proud!

As it say that, it just disappeared in the air. So it looks like only one i can do now, time to meet the professor. And so i take the bag and follow the road to the lab, on my way i see many of pokemons on trees, grass and road including Zigzagoon, Wurmple and of course Taillow.

{20 minutes late}

At last i was only 50 meters away before i was able to set foot on lab, i stop for a moment to admire the view over the hill.

Marios: At last i arrived, i lost the sense of time back there for a moment.

I was arrive outside of the lab and knock on the door, and after few seconds...

?: Who is it?

Marios: Im Marios, i come here to be ready to start my travels.

The door open quick and with wide eyes the guy say:

?: YOU SAY MARIOS?

Why this guy yell with surprise, and i think he is the assistant of professor, he wearing white robe after all.

Lab Assistant: Sorry about that, is just that we do not have visitors every day from other dimensions.

What he say now?

Lab Assistant: Please come inside, the professor was waiting for your arrival.

Marios: What?

The assistant of professor tell me that the professor will explain how they know for my arrival.

We walk inside to the lab and see the professor was feeding the three starters Treecko, Torchic and Mudkip.

Lab Assistant: Professor Birch, Marios is here!

Professor Birch: SO ITS TRUE!

Why is everyone yelling about in this place?

And then professor tell me that he had a dream in earlier day that an energy ball say to him about my arrival.

Professor Birch: And that why we knew that you will coming today.

Marios: That explains why you people yelling.

Lab assistant: Yeah sorry again.

Marios: Its ok.

Professor Birch: Shall we start then?

Marios: Lead the way professor!

And like that professor show me the three starters and after a few minutes of introduction...

Professor Birch: So what your choise Marios?

Marios: Is pronounced Marie if you call it.

Professor Birch: Sorry, its just we dont have names like that so we did not know, so your choise?

After a few minutes i made my choice.

Marios: I decided that i will not take one of the three professor!

The professor and his assistant looking me with wide eyes.

Professor Birch: What?

Lab Assistant: Are you crazy without a pokemon you will not be able to protect yourself and-

Before he say anything else i continued saying...

Marios: I will not take one of the starters, because i want my first pokemon be one who can i obtain myself, as for how i do that the time will show, you're ok with that professor?

After say that, professor was thinking for a few seconds and then...

Professor Birch: Are sure about that Marie?

And I replied with lots confidence yes.

Professor Birch: Then its ok i guess.

Lab Assistant: What?

Professor Birch: Its ok there is no problem, i remember what this energy ball say "if he take an other decision dont try to change his opinion, he know what he doing".

Marios: Then i guess im ready to start.

Professor Birch: But before you go, here.

The professor hand me six pokeballs.

Professor Birch: Those are for capturing pokemons.

Marios: Thanks for the pokeballs professor i will use them wisely.

Professor Birch: And take this too.

Professor hand me the famous pokedex.

Professor Birch: This device called pokedex you can use it to take informations about pokemons during your travels.

I put the pokeballs and pokedex to my bag.

Marios: And now what i must do professor?

Professor Birch: Now you only have to register for the Hoenn League on the nearest pokemon center you can find ok.

Lab Assistant: And the closest town where i belive you can find one is oldale Town.

Marios: Thanks for the informations guys.

Professor Birch: And of course remember to be careful, you have long way in front of you and there is many dangers out there.

Marios: No problem professor, when there is problem, i will be ready.

Professor Birch: That's the spirit!

Lab Assistant: Good luck to your journey.

Marios: Thanks for everything guys, have a nice day.

And so like this i said farewell to professor and his assistant and i start my travel to Hoenn region, and i had the question on my mind what pokemon i will catch. Well the time will show that.

After 1 hour in forest the day it had already become dark, so i search my bag and i found a flashlight and then i took out the map and take a look on it.

Marios: According with the map the Oldale Town are is in that part of the map so-

?:"HELP"?

Marios: What in the world?

For some reason i heard a female voice in my head cries for help, and while i look from here and there after hearing this i see two shadows run inside the forest so i run after them to see what going on.

I run as fast as i could to catch up, and then when they stop i hid behind a bush, they stop near to a natural dead end of giant rocks. I was able to identify the closest of those two it was an Mightyena, and if i had to guess the other one must be is its prey.

But what is the female figure in the background?

[TO BE CONTINUED]


	3. S1-Episode 2-An Unexpected Meeting

The last time we have seen our hero that has just started his journey but he was stopped by a chase that happened during the night that turned out to be a Mightyena in hunting time. But what is the female figure which it hunts?

{STAY TUNED}

Looking more carefully I was able to figure out the identity of the female figure, but to my surprise she was not human, she is the pokemon Gardevoir!

Marios: A Gardevoir?

What a Gardevoir doing here and alone. They are not supposed to be in a group like family?

As i look at her i was sure that she was too exhausted to run, and i see that Mightyena was ready to make its move in any second, i was able to hear even its snarl, so i was not going to sit around and not doing anything.

Marios: Its time to make my move!

And as i say that i ran as fast as I could and shouted {IN YOUR DREAMS}. With that way i managed to startle Mightyena and then i grab it from its sides and threw it as far away as I could.

Gardevoir was looking at me with surprise, so i turn my head to look her and i say...

Marios: Do not be afraid i will protect you, stay there I got this battle!

As i say that Gardevoir nodded agreeing. I see Mightyena up and ready for more, it will not give up without a fight, me neither.

Marios: Let's see what are you made of!

I see Mightyena growling angrily and then it started to running toward me, and with a leap it was about to bite me.

Marios: TAKE THIS!

While it was in the air i threw a punch to its left side with all my might before it bite me. And after Mightyena fall to the ground it ran away with cries of pain.

Then i turn to Gardevoir to see if she had any injuries but she was still scared from all this.

Marios: Dont be afraid, im here to help you.

As i say that, i offered her my hand to help her to get up. She was looking me for a moment, and at last she accepted my help and grabbed my hand hesitantly and I helped her to stand.

Marios: See, no reason to worry.

Fortunately she had no wounds over her.

Gardevoir: Why you help an weakling like me?

What she said has troubled me. So i tell her to wait until i set up the camp. When the camp was ready i called Gardevoir to sit next to me but she was still hesitated to trust me sο ι encouraged her to come here with some fruits. To my surprise she accepted with great pleasure and like this she sit next to me and start eating the chopped fruits. Poor Gardevoir, it looks like she had nothing to eat for days.

Marios: What is your story Gardevoir, how did you end up here?

In that moment she stop eating, and i see a tear running down from her face.

Marios: Your days was that bad?

Gardevoir: You have no idea, all began five days ago, i was in a forest for a long time before i was captured from a trainer and his Houndoom, after that the other day he use me for his battles, for three days i losing one battle after another, in the end he abandoned me, i still remember what he say to me that day "You're a weakling, you was the most wrong catch i ever made, i dont want you anymore, thanks for nothing!" After he say that he walked away leaving me alone in the forest. His words were more painful than the battles I gave. Unfortunately, the forest in which i was left it was completely unknown to me, so I did not know how to go back, i was walk for two days with no food and then a Mightyena was about to eat me. And the worst part is that i was not able to win a single battle for my trainer and because of that he left me.

Marios: YOU ARE WRONG!

On that point Gardevoir was startled by my sudden interruption. And i continued saying...

Marios: Because you lost in some battles that does not mean you're weak, what I know is it does not blame a pokemon for its trainer mistakes, it is the duty of the trainers to train and bond with their pokemons in order to make them stronger, and to build a friendship with them more powerful than steel! And with all that you tell me your formed trainer must be the worst person i've heard!

Gardevoir: Even if you're right he was my trainer, i had to do better work to show my worth.

Then i get up and say...

Marios: You must forget this trainer, for him you were only a tool first he take you and when you were no use for him he threw you like garbage, he can't do that to you. Believe me and i know what i say Gardevoir, you're special.

After i say that the Gardevoir seem to think what i have said, and after some seconds...

Gardevoir: You really believe, that i'm special? Even after you hear that i have lost so many times?

Marios: I will tell you something, what matters is not if you lose a battle, but if after you can get up again, defeat is only one reason to try again and of course to learn from this. It's common sense, Believe me you are special!

Silence was on air for a few seconds and then Gardevoir broke the silence by saying...

Gardevoir: Thank you for your wise words, means a lot to me what you said.

I was happy that she was understand what i told her, and then i had an idea.

Marios: Hey Gardevoir.

Gardevoir: Yes?

Marios: You want to come with me?

After that moment Gardevoir was shocked, i guess she didn't waited this. And then she asked...

Gardevoir: You want me to come with you?

Marios: Yes, we will go to the journey together and we will have fun and training on our travel, and don't make me tell you about the friends we will make in our trip, it will be just excellent.

Gardevoir was thinking about that, and then she answer...

Gardevoir: I see that you're a good hearted, and unlike with my previous trainer you believe in me. I will accompany you on your journey.

What a relief, the order has restored and now i have the first member of my pokemon team.

Gardevoir: But i have a request.

A request? Ok that was unexpected but what request?

Marios: And that is...?

Gardevoir: I don't like to be in a pokeball. So, can i be out with you?

Marios: That's all? Then after i put you on that pokeball then you can be out all time.

Gardevoir: Thank you!

As she say that, she gave me a hug.

Marios: Huh what are you doing;

Gardevoir: Its my thanks to you. You don't like hugs?

Marios: Who don't like a hug? It's just that i was not expecting it.

Now i see why they call her the embrace pokemon, we were like this for about a minute before she release me.

Marios: Ok here it's your pokeball.

As i say that i put out a pokeball.

Marios: Just hit it and you're in.

Then Gardevoir hit the pokeball and she go in like a red light, and then it was official...

Marios: I CAUGHT A GARDEVOIR!

Ok now im like the protagonists.

Marios: OK GARDEVOIR COME ON OUT!

As i say that, Gardevoir she came out like a red light and then in her original form... i'm curious about how a pokeball do that.

Marios: Ok Gardevoir after we eat we go for sleep and when the sun will rise we go to the town at last.

Gardevoir: I like this plan.

That moment something came to my attention.

Marios: Wait you can talk telepathically?

Gardevoir: We talk for ten minutes and now you notice that?

Marios: The truth is that after i saw you in all that shock i was not given attention on how you talk, it is common to humans so do not worry and lets eat.

After that, i and Gardevoir we had eat and before we go for sleep asked me...

Gardevoir: Marios can i ask something?

Marios: First, it pronounced Marie when you call it and second, what you want to ask?

Gardevoir: There are trainers like you in this world?

Marios: When you say, like me?

Gardevoir: You know, same like you are, kind and good.

Marios: Yes they exist but there are bad trainers too, and by that i mean evil ones. There's trainers who understand the pokemon and other people but in the same time theres trainers who are the opposite, those who dont understand i mean, is like they say "there is no good without evil".

Gardevoir: Good to know there is good people too, goodnight and thank you Marios.

Marios: Gardevoir i will tell you for last time how they say that name, is: the Marios for example " this is Marios", the Mariou for example "This is Mariou stuff", the Mario for example " What about Mario" and Marie for example "hello Marie", you have learn it?

Gardevoir: Ok and sorry again, this name is new to me.

Marios: Is ok don't worry there are other too who have do the same mistake. Goodnight Gardevoir.

After that we sleep in the tent, but i had a feeling that something was about to happen tomorrow.

{Few Hours Later}

I was about to wake because of the sun, after i wake up i see that the sun was up enough to know that its morning, i see that the Gardevoir she was still sleeping.

Marios: Gardevoir wake up it's time.

Gardevoir wake up, she got up a little, and said...

Gardevoir: Time for what?

Marios: Time to go to town, i believe is not far away from here so-

?: Well, well, well, what we have here?

I turn to see who was talking and see that he was a man with a Mightyena in front of him.

Marios: Who are you?

?: Im not giving my name to anyone so easily, but i believe that you have something mine with you.

Gardevoir: Marie this is the Mightyena from before.

Marios: Then this is the one who was hunting you from the start.

We was talking with the telepathy of Gardevoir so this guy was not able to see that i and Gardevoir talking to each other.

Robber: I see that you understand that i was talking about Gardevoir even if you are not talking, so to make it easier for yourself give me this Gardevoir so i can lock it in this cage behind me, i know some people who are going to pay alot for a Gardevoir, HAHAHAHA!

Marios: You pick the wrong person to deal with, you fat man.

As i say that i hit my foot to the ground to show power, his Mightyena scared and fell on the guy trying to run away and as a result they fell both in the cage and by mistake closing the door behind them.

Marios: Okay i didn't expect this outcome.

Gardevoir: I can see the future, but i was not see that coming.

We see that this robber was not happy.

Robber: Stupid Mightyena i knew i had to sell you when i had the chance, and i had to take a cage with automatic locking?

This must be the most idiot robber i ever see.

Marios: Well now that you're there what about a tour to the jail of the next town?

Robber: Very funny, when i get out of here you-

Marios: Just shut up you have done enough already.

Gardevoir: How we will move them to the next town?

Marios: Wait for a moment.

I take of the pokedex to see the Gardevoir data.

Pokedex: Gardevoir, the embrace pokemon. It has the power to predict the future. Its power peaks when it is protecting its Trainer.

Marios: Let's see according to the pokedex your current moves are Teleport, Confusion and Wish, so we will use your move Confusion to move the cage.

Gardevoir: Are you sure about that?

Marios: The move Confusion is like Psychic but it has less power, see it like a training.

Gardevoir: Ok i will try.

She focused to the cage and her eyes glow light blue and the cage becomes surrounded by light blue energy and then the cage lift up a few inches off the ground.

Robber: That is cheat!

Marios: Look who's talking? Gardevoir you believe that you have enough power to move this cage all the way to the next town?

Gardevoir: I will try but is not as easy as it look.

Marios: If you see that you cannot hold this up for long then we will make breaks along the way ok?

Gardevoir: That's fine by me.

And like this i and Gardevoir we take the road for Oldale Town.

After a few hours and lots of breaks, we are close to pokemon center of Oldale Town, i knew that because i see some ruins in the way so the center must be few meters away.

Marios: We are close to pokemon center of Oldale town.

Gardevoir: That's good but we can rest for a little?

Marios: Hold on a little longer we are almost there.

It takes only 2 minutes to reach the door of the pokemon center, i open the door, i see a few trainers inside and the nurse Joy of course.

Marios: Ok let's go inside and rest for a bit.

Gardevoir: What about the cage?

Marios: We take it inside, i want to be sure this robber will not escape.

We open the door and go inside and all the people inside look at as because of the cage, the nurse Joy approached us and asked us...

Nurse Joy: What going on here, what with the cage?

Marios: This man was trying to steal my Gardevoir, so i put him in this cage.

Robber: That's not true i was the one who put myself in the cage!

Marios: Except for unlucky you're stupid too. Nurse Joy can you please call the police to take this guy?

Nurse Joy: Ok i go call officer Jenny to take care of things.

And so after nurse Joy call officer Jenny to come over to arrest the captured robber we waited until her arrival, we waited for a few minutes and atlast officer Jenny has come.

Officer Jenny: Where is the criminals.

Marios: Is right here officer, inside this cage, i tired to hear him talk for so long so i closed his mouth with a cloth.

The officer Jenny saw the robber and then asked me then...

Officer Jenny: How did you manage to shut him in there?

Marios: Let's say the fear is not always our enemy.

Officer Jenny: What?

Marios: In other words he had a bad luck.

Officer Jenny: Well in that case i must thank you for brought this man to justice.

Marios: I just do what everyone would do officer Jenny.

Gardevoir: I dont think that everyone can make people to get inside on a cage by mistake.

Marios: Anyway at least this guy is now going to prison.

Officer Jenny: Right and thanks again, now i must take him to police station.

After that officer Jenny take right away the robber and at last we got rid of him.

Marios: Well Gardevoir how about for some rest and food as long we are here in the pokemon center?

Gardevoir: After so long way we done, that would be the best.

Marios: Then let's go eat some of the food of this center.

{20 minutes later}

Marios: This room of pokemon center except that it look like a restaurant it's food also is good agree or disagree?

Gardevoir: I agree, this food is good.

We were ready to finish our meal and i see from the look of the Gardevoir that she wanted to tell me something.

Marios: You want to tell me something Gardevoir?

Gardevoir: I want to thank you.

Marios: For what?

Gardevoir: Because if it was you then who knows what would be my fate, i thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Marios: I was not going to let you get hurt or worse, i'm happy that you are ok.

Gardevoir: Why i had to be caught from a trainer like him from the very start.

Marios: Like they say "when a door closes another opens", you must forget this guy, now you are in better hands.

Gardevoir: You're right. Well what we will do after finish our meal?

Marios: We will go ask nurse Joy if she can give us some supplies for our journey but first we must ask someone to tell us where and which is the nearest city with gym.

?: You're going for the league?

It looks like we draw the attention of a trainer.

Marios: Yes.

Trainer: Then i suggest Petalburg City, if you go there then you can challenge the Petalburg gym.

Marios: Thank you.

Trainer: Good luck.

As he say that, he leave the pokemon center.

Marios: OMG!

Gardevoir: WHAT HAPPEN?

Marios: I totally forgot to register for the Hoenn league, let's go to nurse Joy.

After that we go to nurse Joy and with her help im now register for the league and she give us some supplies too, now we must challenge eight gyms take the badges and we are ready for the league.

Marios: Well Gardevoir You're ready for this journey?

Gardevoir: With you i am ready to go anywhere Marie.

Marios: Ok, then lets begin our journey.

With his excitement be high, the Marios was at last ready to start his journey, but he was not alone, he now have Gardevoir with him, and together they are going to the next city and their first gym battle, as the journey continues.

[TO BE CONTINUED]


	4. S1-Episode 3-Challenge Up Ahead

Continued on his travel for Petalburg City, Marios and his new friend Gardevoir are only two miles away before they see the city and challenge their first gym.

Marios: According with the map we are very close to city, and our first gym battle.

Gardevoir: We continue for the city?

Marios: No, we must first do some practice or else we will not be ready for our next battle. We must find a place to do our practice.

Gardevoir: I see an rock field on our right, is a good ground for practice?

I look to my right to see this field, but it's difficult to say if this ground is good for some practice because of the trees in front.

Marios: I'm not sure, let's go closer and see if it's suitable.

We go closer to see this field, and i was sure...

Marios: This field is good to do some practice, good job Gardevoir.

Gardevoir: I'm happy that i help.

Marios: Alright, let's start our practice and then we will have the first badge in no time.

We walk to the center of this rock field and then...

Gardevoir: WATCH OUT!

As she say that her eyes glow light blue which means she is use Confusion, when i look around i see that she use Confusion on some boulders that was about to crush me. I was with my mouth open to my surprise and then she throw them away.

Marios: WHERE THESE CAME FROM AND THANK YOU!

We look around and we see a short creature up to a boulder, just what is this?

I look more carefully and i identified the pokemon who attacked us.

Marios: A Mawile?

I must say that i'm surprised, i didn't see that coming.

Mawile: ~Mawile~

Marios: Gardevoir can you translate?

Gardevoir: She say that we are in her territory and or we leave or we fight.

So it looks like we have to deal with a female Mawile if we must train, but i think this will be also a good training.

Marios: If that the case then we challenge you to a battle!

Mawile: ~Mawile~

Gardevoir: She said that she accept the challenge.

As she said that, the Mawile jump from the boulder that she was and she landed on the ground and then she look us with a serious look.

Mawile: ~Wile~Ma~Mawile~

Gardevoir: She said that if you want to catch her we must first defeat her and proof our worth.

I didn't have that in my mind but i guess she can become a strong member of our team.

Marios: Then like they say "Let the battle begin!" Ready Gardevoir?

Gardevoir: I will not disappoint you.

And then we all take our places, and the battle begin with Mawile first attack. Mawile rise her hands up and then, multiple white rings of energy then appear above Mawile's body high in the sky and large grey boulders come out of the ripples of energy. The boulders then fall down and are about to fall over the Gardevoir.

Marios: Gardevoir use Confusion to stop those rocks and then throw them to Mawile.

The eyes of Gardevoir that moment glow light blue, and by using all her might she was successful stop the boulders before hit her, and then she throw them at Mawile.

Mawile then crosses its arms and a green barrier appears around her body, protecting her from the boulders.

Marios: Now that is a good Protect. You think you have enough power to continue Gardevoir?

Gardevoir: Don't forget that i lifted a big cage that it had inside a robber and a Mightyena, which i carried for who knows how long till the town, so don't worry i can handle this!

Marios: That's the spirit, let's show her that you're not to be taken lightly!

After that, Mawile make a big leap of seven metres, and then as she fall down toward Gardevoir, Mawile pulls back one of its fists which is surrounded by swirling energy which changes from white to light blue.

Marios: Gardevoir use teleport to avoid the attack!

That moment just before Mawile attack reach Gardevoir, Gardevoir's body glows multicolored, becomes outlined in light blue and disappears, and as a result Mawile's attack missed and she smashed the ground below her. After that Mawile was looking around to see where Gardevoir go, and the next second Gardevoir appeared four meters behind Mawile.

Marios: Ok Gardevoir now use Confusion.

That moment Mawile look behind her and see Gardevoir using Confusion, the next moment Gardevoir's eyes glow light blue, then the Mawile becomes outlined in light blue and lifted to the air, and the next moment, Gardevoir throw her to the ground three times and then she throw Mawile to the boulder that she was standing before.

Marios: Now that's what i call "critical hit".

After that, Mawile was trying to stand up, i can tell that she take a lot of damage.

Marios: Now is my chance!

Saying that, i take a pokeball from my belt and by pushing the button in the middle the pokeball takes the size to be use, and throw it at Mawile. After the pokeball hit the Mawile, she became like red energy and then she get inside the pokeball. I waited to see if the catch was successful, and after the pokeball has moved some seconds, it make a noise and then i was sure.

Marios: Yes!

I go to take the pokeball with the Mawile inside, then i take to my hand, rise it in the air...

Marios: I CATCH A MAWILE!

Then i walk close to Gardevoir...

Marios: Good job Gardevoir, you're the best!

Gardevoir: You really believe that?

Marios: Are you kidding me, you just defeat a Mawile that can smash the ground, if that is not impressive then i don't know what is.

Gardevoir: Thank you!

By saying that and with tears of happiness in her eyes, she hug me.

Gardevoir: That is the most nice thing anyone ever said to me.

She was holding me for almost a minute.

Marios: Gardevoir can you let me now?

Gardevoir: Oops, sorry about that.

As she said that she let me take a breath, i must admit that she has strong hug, now that's a surprise.

Marios: Ok let's get Mawile out and start the introductions.

I throw the pokeball to get the Mawile out and start the introductions, but after she get out, she still looking us with her serious look.

Marios: Don't be so angry, after all we won fair and square. You must admit that we all put our best for this battle.

Mawile: ~Mawile~Ma~

Gardevoir: She said that it's not that she won't admit it, but now what?

It looks like i must give her details to understand what we do now.

Marios: We are going to the top!

Mawile: ~Ma~

Gardevoir: She said which means;

Marios: That we are going to challenge a lot of strong opponents, we will have a lot of practice and of course we are going to win the league!

Mawile: ~Mawile~

Gardevoir: Sound like a plan she said.

Marios: Then that means we have your full support?

Mawile: ~Mawile~

Gardevoir was about to translate but in that moment i stop her.

Marios: Don't worry Gardevoir, i know that she said yes.

Gardevoir: You're right she said yes.

Marios: Then what are we waiting for, let's go at last to Petalburg City and show our might!

That moment Gardevoir and Mawile, jump with excitement like they are saying "YEAH". That means they like the plan.

Marios: I must say that i'm surprised, that you Mawile can make so big leap in the air. Also how you become so strong?

Mawile: ~Ma~Mawile~Ma~

Gardevoir: She said just because she is a steel type that doesn't mean she is heavy.

Mawile: ~Wile~Mawile~

Gardevoir: Also she said that she practice every day.

After that i take out the pokedex for more informations.

Marios: Let's see what the pokedex have to say about you.

Pokedex: Mawile, the Deceiver Pokémon. Its giant jaws are actually steel horns that transformed. It fools foes into complacency with its adorable gestures, then chomps them with its huge jaws.

Marios: Let's see here also say your moves are Protect, Rock Slide, Ice punch and Crunch. Also here say and your ability, how that i don't see before? Anyway let's see... Sheer Force!

That why her attacks was so strong, for a moment i was think the Ice Punch she use before was a focus punch, because the ground was not freeze after the moment it smashed. Because the Sheer Force removes additional effects to increase move damage.

Marios: I must say that you have much of power inside you Mawile. And with more practice you will become even more powerful.

Gardevoir: You believe that even i can become more powerful Marie?

Marios: Maybe you don't know it, but you have much potential and also too much of power too. And with much of practice we can make that power come out and make you even more powerful, just believe it and it will happen.

Gardevoir: Thank you that you believe in me, i will make sure your words don't go to waste!

Mawile: ~Mawile~

Marios: What?

Gardevoir: She said we are going to the City or not?

Marios: She is right let's move on!

I put out the Mawile's pokeball.

Marios: Ok Mawile Return!

As i say that, the pokeball throw from its button an red like beam that hit Mawile, making her like red energy and she went inside to the pokeball.

Marios: We are all set, now let's go to the city and win this badge!

And so, we take the road for Petalburg City. It didn't take long and at last we arrived.

Marios: Here we are at last! Now we must find the pokemon center.

Gardevoir: Look its over there!

I look to the way she was point and there it is!

Marios: Ok let's go!

We go straight to the pokemon center and walk in.

Nurse Joy: Welcome to pokemon center.

Marios: Nice to meet you, can you check and heal my pokemons please?

Nurse Joy: Of course.

And so, i give her Mawile's pokeball and i tell to the Gardevoir to follow her for her check.

Gardevoir: Are you sure for this check, i feel alright.

Marios: We must be sure, now follow the nurse Joy, i'll be waiting here.

And so, nurse Joy take Gardevoir and Mawile for a check up.

~15 Minutes Later~

Nurse Joy: We done the check up.

As nurse Joy saying that, she was coming along with Gardevoir and Mawile to tell me the results.

Marios: Well?

Nurse Joy: Don't need to worry, they are healthy and ready for the next battle.

Marios: Thanks for- Wait, how did you know we are going for battle.

Nurse Joy: You're here to challenge the gym right?

Marios: Right. Anyway thanks for your hard work, now we are ready for our first gym battle!

Nurse Joy: Have a nice day and good luck.

After that we begin for the gym, and our first badge. It didn't take us long and we were only a few meters away from the gym.

Marios: There it is!

Gardevoir: You believe we can win?

Marios: We will find it soon, now let's get in and challenge the gym leader.

And like this we get in. But after we get in, we see no one around.

Marios: Hello there is anybody home?

?: Coming!

I heard a child's voice from the hallway, so i walk to the direction where the voice come from and i see a kid coming to my way.

?: Let me guesh, you're here to challenge the gym correct?

Marios: Yes i'm Marios and this is Gardevoir and we are ready to start, so where is the gym leader?

?: That's me.

Marios: Good try kid.

?: Its true, i'm Max, gym leader of Petalburg City!

I know that he is liying.

Max: Well, shal we start the battle?

?: Max are you pretending that you are the gym leader again?

That moment we look behind us and see that is a girl in the entrance.

Max: Oh, hi there sis.

Marios: I'm sure that i see that somewhere.

?: Now Max, what i tell you about this?

Max: I get it, sorry.

Marios: Excuse me, what about me!

?: Oh, sorry about that, i'm May.

Marios: I'm Marios, nice to meet you.

May: if you are here for the battle, you have to wait, our dad is out for some business, but don't worry he will be here soon.

I was about to ask something but then...

?: Hello there!

?: We are home!

Two people has just arrived.

May & Max: Mom, Dad.

Marios: Hello there.

May: Dad, this is Marios, he is here to challenge you.

Marios: So that means-

?: Yes, i'am the leader of this gym, my name is Norman, pleased to meet you.

?: And i'am Caroline.

Marios: Pleased to meet you too.

Caroline: Your Gardevoir is beautiful.

Marios: Thank you.

Norman: So tell me trainer, are you ready?

Marios: So that means we can start?

Norman: Yes.

Marios: Then yes.

Norman: Then follow me to the battlefield.

And just like that we follow him to the battlefield to start. And then we all take our positions.

Max: Come on Dad, show him how strong you are!

The Max sure is cheering for his Dad a lot that for sure.

Marios: So, what the rules are?

Norman: Its a three on three battle.

Marios: Oh, there is a problem about that. I have only two pokemon. So can we still battle?

Norman was thinking that moment.

Norman: Well i don't see why not. In that case it will be an two on two battle.

Marios: Thank you.

Norman: Now, let's begin! Slakoth i choose you!

And like that, after he throw the pokeball, the Slakoth went out.

Marios: In that case Gardevoir you're going first.

Gardevoir: Ok.

And Gardevoir has take her place to begin our battle.

Norman: You have the honor.

And that means we can make our first move.

Marios: Gardevoir use Confusion!

Then Gardevoi's eyes glow light blue, then the Slakoth becomes outlined in light blue and then the Slakoth fall to the floor two times and then to the wall on the right.

Marios: Ok, that must hurt.

Norman: Slakoth are you ok?

The Slakoth has stood up and it was ready for battle again, it looks like that Slakoth is more tough than i thought.

Norman: Ok then, Slakoth use Hidden Power!

Then Slakoth's body becomes surrounded in a white aura, and it puts its hands together. A ring of white circles appear in its hands and Slakoth shoots the ring at the Gardevoir. The ring of circles surround the Gardevoir.

Marios: Quick use Teleport!

In that moment Gardevoir's body glows multicolored, becomes outlined in light blue and disappears before the attack hit her.

Marios: That was close.

Max: It disappears, where is it?

Seconds later Gardevoir has appeared behind Slakoth.

Norman: Slakoth behind you!

Slakoth has look behind to see.

Marios: Too late, Gardevoir use Confusion.

And just like the last time, Gardevoir's eyes glow light blue and the Slakoth was surrounded in light blue, then Slakoth rise in the air and throw to the ceiling and then again to the ground unable for battle.

Norman: Slakoth!

Max: I don't believe, dad lost!

May: Come on Max it's the first round, dad has not lost yet.

Marios: Good job Gardevoir.

Gardevoir: Thank you.

Norman: Slakoth return.

And just like that Slakoth has return to his pokeball.

Norman: I must say that im surprised, but the battle is not over yet, Vigoroth i choose you!

As he say that, he throw a pokeball and the Vigoroth come out.

Marios: Gardevoir come here.

And like that Gardevoir come to my side.

Marios: Time to use our new friend, so you take some rest, ok?

Gardevoir: Ok, good luck.

And then i take from my belt the Mawile's pokeball.

Marios: Now is your turn Mawile, Mawile come on out!

And like that i throw the pokeball and Mawile come out.

Marios: Ok Mawile you are ready for your first gym battle?

Mawile: ~Mawile~

Gardevoir: She said for a battle always.

Marios: That's the spirit, let's show them how strong you are!

Max: He is serious? How he believe that a little pokemon can defeat dad's Vigoroth?

Marios: The size is not important, just watch and learn.

And like that, we all are ready for the second round!

Norman: Vigoroth use Scratch!

After saying that, the Vigoroth start to run toward Mawile, ready to strike with its claws.

Marios: Mawile use Crunch!

After i say that, Mawile turn her back to the Vigoroth and use her jaw-like appendages to bite it. And her bite was a success hit, and actually she bite the Vigoroth's upper half, making it unable to move.

Max: What the...

Marios: They don't call her "the Deceiver Pokemon" for nothing you know.

And then Mawile throw the Vigoroth away. The Vigoroth stood almost easily and ready for battle again.

Marios: It looks like we must do more than that to win this, right Mawile?

Mawile:~Ma~

Gardevoir: She said maybe.

Marios: In that case let's show them just how really strong you are!

Max: Come on dad, show him!

Max is starting to cheer even more for his dad.

Norman: Ok, Vigoroth use Flamethrower!

Then Vigoroth releases a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Mawile.

Marios: Quick use Rock Slide!

Then Mawile raises both of its hands into the air. Then, multiple white rings of energy then appear above from the field and large grey boulders come out of the ripples of energy. The boulders then fall down to the field and block the Flamethrower.

Norman: What!?

Marios: Now Use Ice Punch!

Mawile then make a leap and passes from above by one of the boulders and then she pulls back one of its fists, which is surrounded by swirling energy which changes from white to light blue. And then she punch Vigoroth with all her might, making Vigoroth unable for battle.

Norman: Vigoroth!

That was quite a shock for everyone, they sure didn't wait this result.

Norman: Vigoroth return.

And like that Vigoroth return to its pokeball.

Norman: Vigoroth you done well, rest for now.

Marios: Good job Mawile, come here.

Mawile was coming to me as i search my bag for an oran berry to give her as a reward.

Marios: Here.

When she come, i give her the oran berry.

Mawile: ~Mawile~

Gardevoir: She asking why.

Marios: Because you did a great job there, thanks to you and thanks to Gardevoir, we have won this important battle! You must be proud.

Mawile: ~Ma~ Mawile~

Gardevoir: She said of course i'm proud, i'm the best!

It looks like Mawile thinks highly of herself. When i give her the oran berry, she ate it with pleasure.

Max: I don't believe it, dad has just lost.

May: Oh come on Max, the two of them gave a good battle, that its enough.

Then, the gym leader Norman was coming toward me.

Norman: Well i must admit it was a good battle, you done a great job with your pokemons.

Marios: Thank you.

Norman: And because of your win here, this is your reward.

Then Norman take out of his pocket something.

Norman: The Balance Badge!

And he gave me the badge.

Marios: Thank you.

Then i turned to Gardevoir and Mawile.

Marios: Gardevoir, Mawile, WE WON OUR FIRST BADGE!

Then, Gardevoir and Mawile cheering for our victory. And then, only one thing we have to do. Time to go to our next destination. I returned Mawile to her pokeball and then i and Gardevoir take our way out of the gym after we say farewell to everyone in the gym.

Norman: WAIT!

We look behind us and see Norman was come.

Marios: Is something wrong?

Norman: I forgot to give you this.

He gave me a Badge Case.

Norman: With that you will have a place to put your badges.

Marios: Thanks Norman. Sorry for asking, but you know where is the next nearest gym?

Norman: In that case i suggest Rustboro City.

Marios: Thanks.

And like that, i put my first gym badge to the case and for one more time i say farewell to Norman as we take the road for Rustboro City.

Gardevoir: This was a good fight, but you believe it will be like and our next fights?

Marios: Some will be easy and some will be hard, but one is sure and that is we will enjoy them. And even if we lose, it will be a reason to try harder. And that what is make it exciting.

Gardevoir: What you believe will happen next?

Marios: I don't know, but we will find soon. Now let's go for more adventures!

And now, with the first Badge in his hands, Marios and Gardevoir with their new friend Mawile, they are going for the next gym which is located in Rustboro City. What will happen next?

[To Be Continued]


	5. S1-Episode 4-Long Way And Long Delay

After his win on Petalburg City and the first badge in his hand, next destination for Mario and Gardevoir is Rustboro City and his next battle for the second gym badge. But they have a long way to go and it will not be easy. So, let's see what will happen on their way!

Marios: The map says we are in Petalburg Woods. It will take us some days before we set foot on Rustboro City.

I and Gardevoir, we are walk on the road that i believe it will take us more close to Rustboro City.

Gardevoir: Can we stop for a minute, i'm exhausted.

Marios: In that case how about if we stop on that place and eat.

Gardevoir: You mean to the grass right there.

Marios: Yes.

Gardevoir: Good idea.

And like that, we go to this grass area to take a break and eat something of course.

Marios: Well, this place look good, let's call out Mawile and eat all together.

I take Mawile's pokeball from my belt.

Marios: Mawile come on out!

And Mawile came out from her pokeball.

Mawile: ~Mawile~

Gardevoir: She ask were is the battle.

Marios: Calm down a little, there is no battle for now, we are here for some break.

Mawile: ~Ma~

Gardevoir: She said ok.

Marios: Alright, let's take a seat.

When i say that, i pointed to some flat rocks close to us. And we go there to take a seat and make our break.

Marios: Well, we have oran , pecha and cheri berry.

Gardevoir: I will have two oran.

Mawile: ~Mawile~

Gardevoir: She want an oran and some cheri berries.

Ok, here is two oran for Gardevoir and here an oran and some cheri berries, just make sure to not eat much of cheri berries, they are good against paralysis.

Mawile nodded her head to agreed and then i give the berries to Gardevoir and Mawile.

~20 Minutes Later~

After some time of break and eating i decide that we must start training.

Marios: Ok Gardevoir, It's time to learn the move Protect, because if you want to protect yourself or others, then you must know that move.

Gardevoir: If you believe that, then ok! How we start?

Marios: First we need the help of Mawile.

Mawile: ~Ma~

Marios: Yes, because the best way for a pokemon to learn a move it's to learn it with the help of a pokemon who already know that move.

Gardevoir: That is a good idea!

Marios: You believe you can help her to learn the move Protect Mawile?

Mawile: ~Maawile~

Gardevoir: She say no problem.

Marios: Alright then. You two can begin the training. As for me, i will going to sit here and watch you. Now, let's begin!

~1 Hour Later~

I must admit one thing and that is the Gardevoir is a quick learner. It takes her only one hour and look at her now!

I look Mawile throw the Rock Slide's boulders as Gardevoir use Protect. And one is sure and that is the Gardevoir has mastered the move Protect for sure!

Marios: OK GIRLS, THAT'S IT FOR NOW!

After that, Mawile and Gardevoir stop the training and come to me. I stood up and i only have to say...

Marios: Well done! This training was more that enough to help you master this move, i can say, thank you Mawile for your help and congratulations to you Gardevoir for learning Protect!

One was sure, they can't become those two more cheerful. They was cheering for their success for almost one minutes.

Gardevoir: So, what we do now?

Marios: I believe we must go now, to the road for our destination!

And so i return Mawile to her pokeball and together with Gardevoir we begin our travel again for Rustboro City. On the way we found trees with apples so we dont have to worry about food.

One day has passed and we have long way yet for Rustboro City. Just how long it will take to reach this city!

Gardevoir: Marie, how long it will take us to reach the city?

Marios: According to the map, three days for now. After a few minutes, we take a rest.

I take my bottle from my bag to drink some water but...

Marios: We're out of water.

Gardevoir: Then we have to find some. There is a lake on our way.

Marios: How you know that?

Gardevoir: I have pass here before-

Marios: Before he abandon you?

Gardevoir: Yes, but i don't care anymore. You have given me a better life and i thank you for that.

Ι patted her head.

Marios: I'm happy that you understand at last. You can now live happily without worry about your past.

After that moment Gardevoir's face seemed to become light red. But i didn't say anything about that to be sure.

Marios: Anyway let's go to that lake for some water.

Gardevoir look at me with happy face.

Gardevoir: Ok.

We walk not too much and we found the lake.

Gardevoir: There it is like i told you.

Marios: I must admit, you have good memory. Now let's take some water!

We walk close to lake and i leaned to fill my bottle, but before i do that...

Gardevoir: WATCH OUT!

I look quick around and i see a big rock coming to my way, but then Gardevoir use Confusion and i became outlined in light blue and she pulled me near her before that rock hit me.

Marios: Thank you, that was close. Where did this rock come from?

I look around and i see a short figure near the lake.

Marios: A Machop?

So that Machop throw that big rock at me but why?

Marios: Why you did that?

Machop: ~Machop~

Marios: Can you translate?

Gardevoir: He said that he wanted to draw your attention and battle you.

Marios: Battle huh? Then, Machop battle you want, battle you will have!

And so, we take all our positions and we were ready to start.

Marios: Ready Gardevoir?

Gardevoir: Ready!

Machop start to run toward Gardevoir, then he make a leap forward and Machop's hand glows white and he is ready to hit Gardevoir with his side of his hand.

Marios: Gardevoir use Protect!

Gardevoir holds both its hands out in front of her and a turquoise energy shield appears in front of her and Machop hit with his hand the energy shield but his attack has no effect and then the energy shield repels him and throw him to the ground.

Marios: Good, now use Confusion!

Then Gardevoir's eyes glow light blue and the Machop becomes outlined in light blue, then Gardevoir throw him to the side of a tree.

But Machop was not willing to give up so easily and he stood quick to make his next move.

Machop flexes its arms and its body becomes surrounded in a crimson aura.

Marios: I guess his power has increased, be prepared Gardevoir!

Then Machop's body becomes surrounded by a white aura and then he takes a Big rock near him and lift it with his both hands, then he throw it to Gardevoir.

Marios: Quick use Teleport!

Then Gardevoir's body glows multicolored, becomes outlined in light blue and disappears and the Big rock just hit the ground.

Machop then start to look around to find Gardevoir and then seconds later, Gardevoir reappears behind him.

Marios: Finish him with Confusion!

And like this Gardevoir eyes glow light blue and the Machop surrounded in light blue, then Gardevoir rise him on the air and hit him to the ground with all her might.

Marios: Alright!

Then i take one of my pokeballs from my belt.

Marios:This is it, go pokeball.

Then i throw the pokeball at Machop and when it hit him, Machop get inside the pokeball and then the pokeball started shakin, i waited some seconds and then the pokeball make a noise. Then i go take my pokeball and it was official.

Marios: I catch a Machop!

I must say that the winner was obvious enough, to know the result of all this.

Marios: Good job Gardevoir.

Gardevoir: Thanks.

Marios: Well, let's greet our new friend. Machop come on out!

And like that Machop come out from his pokeball.

Marios: Hi Machop, i'm Marios and i welcome you to the team.

Machop: ~Machop~Ma~Machop~

Gardevoir: He said Thanks but i don't believe that i lost so easily.

Marios: Don't worry, with the training you will do as long you're with us, i can assure you that you will become stronger and stronger.

Machop: ~Ma~Machop~

Gardevoir: He said, then lead the way and i follow.

Marios: Good. Now take the oran berry i will give you and then we can start the introductions.

I take from my bag an oran berry and gave it to Machop.

Marios: Ok and now that you eat, let's start the introductions.

I take Mawile's pokeball from my belt.

Marios: Mawile come on out.

And Mawile come out from her pokeball.

Marios: Machop, this is Gardevoir and this is Mawile, Gardevoir and Mawile this is Machop our new member.

Gardevoir: But i already know him, we battled one minute ago remember?

Marios: I just want to make it more official.

And so we welcome him to the team, except from Mawile who just look elsewhere.

Marios: Mawile, why you're not say hi to our new friend?

Mawile look one more time the Machop and she turn to me.

Mawile: ~Ma~Mawile~

I look Machop was shocked for some reason.

Gardevoir: Mawile that was not nice.

Marios: What she said?

Gardevoir: She said why i must greet a weakling, just look him.

It looks like she judge him by his appearance.

Marios: Wait, how i was able to hear you, you were not talking telepathically to Mawile?

Gardevoir: I'm Able to talk to more than one person telepathically.

Marios: Awesome!

But then...

Machop: ~Ma~Machop~

Mawile: ~Mawile~

Marios: What they said?

Gardevoir: Machop said how dare you calling me weak and Mawile said i say what i see.

Machop: ~Machop~Ma~

Mawile ~MA~

Gardevoir: Machop said you do not look like something great neither, short and Mawile said what did you say?!

After that, Mawile use her jaw-like appendages and she bite Machop.

Marios: Mawile what are you doing?

Mawile: ~Mawile~

Gardevoir: She said he asking for it.

Machop was struggling to get out from her bite.

Marios: We will solve this another time, for now Mawile return.

And like that Mawile return to her pokeball and Machop was released from her bite.

Marios: You must watch what you say Machop, or else it will happen again.

I take the Machop's pokeball from my belt.

Marios: Now take a good rest, Machop return.

And Machop returned to his pokeball.

Marios: Now let's go to the road for Rustboro City, we have long way to go.

Gardevoir: Lead the way.

After all that, we start travel again for Rustboro City.

Gardevoir: Marie, what about the water?

That moment i make a facepalm to myself.

Marios: I forgot that.

And so we go to lake to take some water and to be sure i fill all the five bottles i have.

Gardevoir: Where did you find the bottles?

Marios: The other four? I take them from Nurse Joy in Petalburg City, together with other supplies like the oran berries.

So after i filled the bottles, we take the road that will take us on Rustboro City. One day has passed and was filled with: breaks, training, fights between Mawile and Machop and i can tell that it's not so easy than i though, but i am not going to give up.

After we take a nap on the forest i decide what it must be done. I take from my belt the Mawile's and Machop's pokeballs.

Marios: Ok, Mawile and Machop come on out!

After they get out from their pokeballs, they dont lose time and start again their fights.

Marios: OK ENOUGH!

When i yell they stop and look at me.

Marios: You two are going to stop this useless fights and i know how. You two are going to battle each other to the way i know, to a pokemon battle.

Mawile: ~Mawile~

Machop: ~Machop~

Gardevoir: They agreed.

And so i place them to their positions and now i will tell them the rules.

Marios: Ok, the rules are simple so pay attention. You two can use every move you know in this battle, with any way you want, the battle is over when one of you are unable for battle, but if i will decide that the battle is over, then you two will stop even if no one has been defeated yet, with no complaints. Agreed?

Those two nodded their heads in agreement.

Gardevoir: Marie, how the battle is going to make them friends?

Marios: Just watch.

The two of them are look forward for this battle. Let's not make them wait any longer.

Marios: Ready? Then, let the battle begin!

When i say that, Machop flexes its arms and its body becomes surrounded in a crimson aura. Then Mawile raises both of its hands into the air. Then, multiple white rings of energy then appear above Mawile's body high in the sky and large grey boulders come out of the ripples of energy and then she throw them to Machop. Before those boulder reach Machop, Machop's body becomes surrounded by a white aura and then he start throw punches to those boulders making them pieces.

Mawile didn't waited that, i had to make her concentrate.

Marios: Mawile, concentrate you're in the middle of battle!

Mawile then woke from her surprise and start running toward Machop. While she do that, she pulls back one of her fists, which is surrounded by swirling energy which changes from white to light blue. But for some reason Machop was not moving, he was stanting there doing nothing. Then Mawile make a leap in the air ready to strike Machop with her Ice Punch, but then Machop make a leap forward to dodge and as a result Mawile's Ice Punch hit the ground shattering it by that way. Then Machop while he was close, he swings its foot around ready to kick Mawile, but then Mawile use her jaw-like appendages to bite Machop's foot and then she make a turn and throw Machop to the other side.

Machop stand, but it was obvious that Machop was exhausted from all this, but he was not willing to give up yet. Then Machop for one more time flexes its arms and its body becomes surrounded in a crimson aura. Then Mawile, she was prepare to attack with another Ice Punch. The two of them start to runing toward to each other, with Mawile using her Ice Puch and Machop ready to punch while Machop's body becomes surrounded by a white aura. The two attacks hit each other with incredible force and then those attacks make an explosion that throw Machop and Mawile to their start positions of the field.

The two of them stand, but with difficulty. They were exhausted more than before. Ok that's it!

Marios: This battle is over!

After i said that, Mawile and Machop was stop and resting.

Marios: Wait here Gardevoir, i must give some oran berries to those two to find their strength.

Gardevoi: Ok, but i don't understand. How this battle will make them friends?

I take two oran berries from my bag.

Marios: Just watch.

I walk toward Mawile first to give her an oran berry. She take it and start to eat it.

Marios: Well Mawile, i must say you two gave a good battle, what do you say?

Mawile: ~Ma~

Marios: I guess that you agree. But you must agreed and for something else, that Machop is not a weakling like you said some time ago. Agreed?

She lowered her head.

Mawile: ~Ma~

Marios: I see that you understand. Now take this oran berry and give it to Machop, ok?

She raise her head.

Mawile: ~Mawile~

After she agreed, i gave her the second oran berry and as i go to Gardevoir, Mawile was walking toward Machop.

Gardevoir: Well?

Marios: Watch and see. But i wish that i was able to understand what the pokemons say.

After that, Mawile was in front of Machop. Then she gave him the oran berry. But then something strange happened.

Machop: Why are you giving this to me?

Mawile: Its my way to say sorry for the bad things i said before, i misjudged you and i'm sorry for that.

Machop: In that case sorry and from me for the same reason. I was thought that you were just an ignorant fool, sorry about that.

Mawile: What do you say, Friends?

As she said that she gave her hand for a handshake.

Machop: Friends.

And Machop give his hand too and they make a handshake.

Marios: Ok, good that they are friends at last, but how i can understand them?

Gardevoir: I can extend my telepathy. And by that way you can understand what i can.

Marios: Ok, that was unexpected, but good in the same way.

Gardevoir: So, what now?

Marios: Now it's time to go. We need three hours for Rustboro City and this means three hours until our gym battle.

And like this i return Mawile and Machop to their pokeballs and begin our long way for Rustboro City.

~Three Hours Later~

We walk long, but we made it at last.

Marios: Rustboro City! At last we are here and now only one thing we have to do.

Gardevoir: To the Gym?

Marios: No! To the Pokemon Center.

After we walk a little we found the Pokemon Center. We walk inside and as the other time...

Nurse Joy: Welcome to the Pokemon Center.

Marios: Let me guess all Nurses Joy must welcome the people when they are come to Pokemon Center?

Nurse Joy: Yes. Is the rules.

Marios: In that case thanks for welcome us and can you make a check on my pokemons please?

Nurse Joy: Of course.

I give her Mawile's and Machop's pokeballs along with Gardevoir for the check and i waited for almost twenty minutes.

Nurse Joy: The check is finish!

I see Nurse Joy coming along with Gardevoir and the pokeballs of Mawile's and Machop's.

Nurse Joy: They are all healthy so you don't need to worry.

Marios: Thanks Nurse Joy. Ok Gardevoir, time to go for our gym battle and our next badge!

Nurse Joy: Then you don't need to walk much.

Marios: In that case you can show us?

She agreed and she show us where exactly is. And like this...

Marios: OMG a giant rock!

Ok, now i sounds like Kaiba from abridge.

Marios: Wait, this is the gym? It's like a giant rock with door. Anyway, time to challenge the gym.

I was about to push the door but...

Gardevoir: What is that on the door?

I look the right side of door and it was a paper stuck on door.

Marios: Let's see, it say: The gym will remain closed until the gym leader return from the excursions of the childrens.

WHAT! We wait so much in all this travel from Petalburg to Rustboro, to wait more?

Marios: Great and Now what?

?: I challenge you!

Marios: Huh?

I look behind me and i see a boy who was like ten years old i guess. Just who is this trainer and why he challenged me so sudden?

[To Be Continue]


	6. S1-Episode 5-Hard Like Rock

The last time we had see our hero ready to challenge the gym of Rustboro City, but his plan doesn't go as he was though, as he see the gym close until the gym leader is back. And then from nowhere, a trainer decided to challenge him on a battle. What will be the results of all this?

{STAY TUNED}

?: You heard me! I'm here to challenge you, gym leader!

Marios: What?

Why this kid think i'm the gym leader?

Marios: And why you think i'm this gym's leader?

?: Because when i come to challenge the gym, you were puting this paper on the gym's door. So i can guess the you are the gym leader.

So he think that i was the one who put this paper to the door. It's like standing on the wrong place the wrong time.

Marios: Look trainer, i'm not the gym lead-

?: My name is Jax and i have make long way to challenge the Rustboro City's gym and we are going to battle!

I guess i cannot change his mind, so...

Marios: Then we fight right here!

Jax: And why not inside the gym?

Marios: Let's just say the gym is close until the problem is solve. But for now we are going to fight outside from the gym. Besides, this place is big enough for a fight. What do you say Jax?

Jax: Ok then, let's start!

We both take our places for the battle, ready to start.

Gardevoir: Marie, are you sure about this?

Marios: The only thing we can do now is to fight. But don't worry, i will tell him later what really is going on.

Jax: You will talk to your pokemon or you will fight me?

Marios: In that case prepare to fight. And by the way my name is Marios.

Jax: Nice to meet you. So what are the rules?

Marios: Simple! This battle will be one vs one and the fight is over when one of the pokemons are unable to battle.

Jax: Only one pokemon?

I can say that he was not waited this.

Marios: Is more challenging when you relying in only one pokemon for a battle, agree or disagree?

Jax: I must agree. That is really a hard decision.

It looks like he have a hard time for what pokemon to choose for the battle.

Marios: Jax, how much badges you have?

Jax: I have only the Dynamo Badge from Mauville City. Then i challenge the Dewford Town's gym but i lost. But i'll make sure to win this City's gym badge for sure!**  
**

Marios: Let's start with this!

I take Mawile's pokeball from my belt, ready to throw it and let Mawile do this battle.

Marios: Ok Mawile, time for battle!

And like this, Mawile come out from her pokeball and ready to fight.

Jax: hmmm, what pokemon is that?

Jax take out his pokedex to see the information for Mawile.

Jax: So that is a Mawile, i must watch those jaws behind it. Well in that case, Sandshrew come on out!

He throw his pokeball and his Sandshrew come out.

Marios: That Sandshrew is a good choise against Mawile, but don't think this is enough. Now let the battle begin! You can start first.

Jax: Ok, Sandshrew use Dig!

Sandshrew dig a hole and then dives inside it.

Marios: You must watch Mawile, it could be anywhere.

Mawile Was trying to figure out where the Sandshrew is. The next moment Sandshrew emerges from behind ready to strike Mawile.

Marios: Mawile, open wide!

Then Mawile in response she open her jaw-like appendages wide and the Sandshrew fell in.

Jax: WHAT?

Marios: Think twice before you attack to a Mawile from behind.

The next moment Mawile throw Sandshrew to the ground, out from her jaw-like appendages.

Marios: Ok Mawile, let's finish this with Ice Punch?

Mawile pulls back one of its fists, which is surrounded by swirling energy which changes from white to light blue and ready to strike Sandshrew while it was trying to get up.

Jax: Sandshrew use Sand Attack!

Sandshrew digs into the ground with its back legs and flings dirt at Mawile, preventing Mawile's visibility and making her attack miss and hit the ground, while the Sandshrew get away safe.

Marios: Mawile, remove the dirt from your eyes, quick!

Mawile was trying to remove the dirt from her eyes to be able to see clearly.

Jax: Let's finish them while they are not attacking. Sandshrew use Slash!

A finger on each of Sandshrew's claws shine. It then slashes the Mawile.

Marios: Are you ok Mawile?

Mawile: Of course i am, it was nothing!

Marios: What the...!

Then i turn to Gardevoir and see that she was look like she was ready to laugh.

Marios: Ha ha, very funny. Now you have started to make pranks?

and answered smiling...

Gardevoir: Sorry about that, but you had to look at your face that moment.

Jax: Excuse Me, we are going to continue our battle or not?

Marios: We are going to continue!

After that, Mawile was able to remove the dirt from her eyes and she was ready for battle again.

Jax: Ok let's try again, use Sand Attack!

For one more time Sandshrew use it's back legs and flings dirt at Mawile.

Marios: Not this time, Mawile use Protect!

Mawile then crosses its arms and a green barrier appears around her body, protecting her from the dirt.

Jax: Ok, then in that case, Sandshrew use Slash!

Then Sandshrew run toward Mawile and for one more time a finger on each of Sandshrew's claws shine ready to slash.

Marios: Mawile let's finish this, use Ice Punch!

And Mawile start runing toward Sandshrew too, preparing her Ice Punch attack like the last time. And the two attacks hit one another, but the Ice Punch was powerfull enough to make Sandshrew attack unable to stand on the way and Mawile was able to hit Sandshrew with her Ice Punch and throw it with that way to it's trainer's hands and unable to battle.

Jax: Sandshrew, are you ok?

Marios: Good job Mawile, take some rest.

As i say that, i take Mawile's pokeball from my belt and return her to it. Then i walk toward Jax with Gardevoir on my side.

Marios: Don't worry about Sandshrew, it will be ok. Come on, let's go to pokemon center, it need to rest.

Jax: Ok, let's go.

And like that we all make our way to the pokemon center and walked in.

Marios: Nurse Joy can you help our little friend?

After i say that, Nurse Joy look at the Sandshrew that Jax carrying.

Nurse Joy: Sure, bring it here.

And so Jax take his Sandshrew to Nurse Joy for check.

Nurse Joy: Don't worry, it's just too exhausted.

Marios: See Jax, i told you!

Nurse Joy: But i will need to take it care a little more, so you have to wait for a little more.

Jax: How long?

Marios: Don't be afraid, when it's ready, the Nurse Joy will tell us.

Then after Nurse Joy take Sandshrew for check, i gave her Mawile's pokeball and she place it to the machine behind her for quick heal. Then after i take Mawile's pokeball back, Jax, Gardevoir and i we go for some rest and food to the second floor of pokemon center.

We eat, we drink and only one thing remain. The conversation.

Marios: So tell me, why did you decide to become a pokemon trainer?

Jax: Well, because i like pokemons since my five.

Marios: Years?

Jax: Yes. I used to play with them and i waited for the day that i will become at last a pokemon trainer and-

Marios: And then to show how much you like the pokemons you decide to challenge the gyms, win the Hoenn league and become the Hoenn champion after you fight and win the elite four and champion, am i right?

That moment Jax was looking at me with wide eyes.

Jax: How did you knew that?

Marios: It's common goal for the new trainers. They all know that by that way they can achieve almost everything.

Jax: I guess you know more as a gym leader.

Marios: About that, i am not a gym leader!

Jax: WHAT? But i saw you place this paper on the gym door and you talk like one!

Marios: I just arrive to this city, ready to challenge it's gym, but then i saw that paper on their door which it said that the gym will be close until the gym leader return! And then i had to deal with you.

Jax: Wait if is that true, then why you didn't tell me that from the start?

Marios: Think about it! There was even a slight possibility to believe me;

Jax: Well...

He think about it for a minute.

Jax: Ok you are right, but why you accept my challenge back there?

Marios: First, is a good way to train and second, its a good way to learn about the trainer and it's pokemon. And tell what you were going to do if you was not able to battle the gym leader?

Jax: I guess some training.

Marios: And that is what we have do to our battle.

Jax: Oh, i understand what you mean, you are right! So tell me, what is the pokemon beside you?

Marios: And i was wondering when you will ask. She is my best friend, Gardevoir and she is my first pokemon. Say hi to our new friend Gardevoir.

Gardevoir: Its not a good idea.

Marios: Why?

Gardevoir: It will case us trouble if someone find out about my ability of telepathy. It's what i think at least.

Marios: Ok then.

Jax: Ummm...what?

Marios: Oh, nothing Jax. Anyway, i guess it's time to see how is your Sandshrew, let's go down!

We all go downstairs to check on Sandshrew when suddenly...

?1: Ok, now that the nurse is out of our way lets take those pokemons and make some money.

?2: Ok, boss.

We heard two unknown voices downstairs.

Jax: You heard what i heard?

Marios: Yes and i think we must hurry. Let's move quietly.

And so we move downstairs quietly and we see Nurse Joy tied and unconscious.

Marios: I have a plan so listen carefully Jax. You are going to untie Nurse Joy and wake her, then tell her call the police immediately and while you do that, i'm going to stop those idiots before it's to late and when you find time come and help me caught them.

Jax: Ok!

As Jax was trying to untie Nurse Joy, i was going to stop those two from steal those pokemons. I found them on one of pokemon center's room where the pokemons are resting from their wounds, they didn't notice me yet and i was trying to hear what they are saying again.

?2: So tell me boss after we take those pokemons what are we going to do?

?1: We are going to sell them of course, what else?

?2: And if anyone try to stop us?

?1: No one knows that we are here, so no one is going to stop us.

Marios: Except me of course!

The two of them look at our way after they hear me, so let's see what their next move will be.

.

.

.

(Others Coming Soon)


End file.
